


Why Yasu can no longer go to the library

by ChiShibuya



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiShibuya/pseuds/ChiShibuya
Summary: I've noticed people love this pair and it's not written very often so here you all go! Enjoy their first date.
Relationships: Hara Masako/Yasuhara Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Why Yasu can no longer go to the library

She was anxious, dear gods has she ever been more anxious? She was out of her element, completely unprepared for whatever may come of this. Why was she even sitting here in a library in jeans and a tank top of all things? If anyone seen her with this much skin she may just faint, and this time not from ghosts. 

She had grabbed as many books as she could find, and piled them on the desk to obscure her from prying eyes. If anyone saw her like this it'd wreck havoc on her mysterious doll image. For the twelveth time in ten minutes she wondered why Yasu had wanted to have their date here of all places, finals were over so it wasn't like he had to study. He didn't have a book fetish did he? He always had one somewhere around him, he ended carried around pocket sized books for hell's sakes!

Yasu gingerly tapped Masako's shoulder trying to offer a comforting smile. In truth he had been there for several minutes watching her frown and fidget in the chair. He had been too stunned by how amazing his girlfriend looked to even think of something to say. "Masa?"

She turned at the nickname he gave her, all of her worries instantly fading from her mind and when she saw the look on his face she had realized perhaps these clothes were worth it all. "Yasy! You kept me waiting where were you?"

He held out dangos which he knew was her favorite sweets. "I went to a food vendor a block away there was a huge line, I'm so sorry I was late. I ran all the way here and they got a little jumbled on the way."

She squealed in delight, a shock to anyone looking at her. "Thank you! This is absolutely perfect, I didn't get you anything I am so sorry, we could go out for something later? I mean it's not like I want to go anywhere else dressed like this, but um..."

He cut her off with a quick kiss to her cheek grinning cheekily. "I promise you look amazing, I'm afraid I'll have to beat men off you. Sorry I had us meet here it was the quietest place I could think of where you wouldn't be harassed by people."

She blushed at his thoughtfulness. "I had wondered about that." 

He glanced at the help desk before kissing her forehead. "Give me a moment, I reserved something you'll like."

She plopped back down watching him leave, her eyes gazing at his attire of a rather nice button up shirt and black slacks. Seems even Yasu could look nice when he wanted.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and it was far too large to be Yasu's and as she turned to look she saw a foreigner gazing at her. "I saw ye on TV last night!" He grinned cockily. "How's bout I show ye some great sights." 

Masako trembled in horror at the situation, it overwhelmed her sentiments at the moment until she saw Yasu barreling towards the blonde foreigner. 

"Hey, can I help you Sir?"

"I'm just taking this little lass to see some great places for her show, perhaps to even see...other things." He winked at Masako unaware of how irate Yasu was growing.

"I don't think she wants to go anywhere."

"She doesn't have much of a choice, what are you going to do soyboy?" The blonde male narrowed his eyes.

Yasu said nothing only silently thanking Lin for the hours of judo practice as he grabbed the man's name slamming his face into the book filled table with enough force to make not only his nose but his jaw crack.

He grabbed Masako whom was still horrified at the entire situation and picked her up princess style only to leave the scene of the incident as if the hounds of Hades was at his heels.

Let's just say this date not only cemented Masako's love and respect for Yasu it also taught her that white knights don't always have horses.


End file.
